Since the introduction of vinyl siding into the market place, the traditional installation includes the use of lap joints between adjacent panels in order to maintain product continuity horizontally along the application wall. The lap joint requires the installer to lay one end of the vinyl panel over the surface of the adjacent panel. While a lap joint is an effective method for adjoining siding panels in terms of developing a continuous barrier between the external elements and the substrate wall, it can detract from the look of the overall installation because of the shadow lines created as a function of the mismatch in elevation inherent with a typical lap joint. Given that one intent of vinyl siding may be to imitate conventional wood claddings, the lapped seam detracts from this look due to the fact that wood claddings are not lapped horizontally with adjacent pieces. There is a reduction in aesthetic appeal because the adjacent panels are overlapping and not parallel, as would be found in a conventional wood cladding installation.
In the foam backed case, structural benefits gained through the use of an adhesive layer bonding the vinyl to the foam are reduced because the adhesive layer must include a set-back from the edge of the foam board to facilitate the formation of a lap joint. The glue set-back is necessary for lap joints given the lower panel must be inserted between the vinyl and foam of the adjacent panel. When exposed to radiant energy, the upper panel can distort and create a gap between the upper and lower panels, which detracts from the look of the assembly.
Another problem related to typical lapped seams stems from the fact the nested part fit between the top and bottom panels is not optimized because the curvature of the each panel is the same and does not include an offset to compensate for wall thickness. Furthermore, known lapped seams may inherently include an additional drawback due to the fact that the edges of the top panel are exposed. Additionally, variations in color from adjoining panels may make the seams more apparent further detracting from the look of the panel.
Yet another problem with known lapped seams is that siding exposed to high temperatures may cause the seams to warp or open. In addition to detracting from the product appearance, the product is also subject to damage from high winds due to deflection caused by the wind against the inside surface of a panel potentially causing the panel to tear away from the structure. Inherently, a known lapped seam is susceptible to wind damage because one end of adjacent panels is overlapped over the other adjacent siding panel. This known susceptibility is only exacerbated when the siding panel is warped by exposure to high temperatures or from other causes.
Consequently, it is understood that there is a need for a system and method of adjoining siding panels with or without foam backing wherein the common (i.e., opposing) edges of two adjacent panels abut or substantially abut, creating a more aesthetic appeal than overlapping panels by reducing the shadow line and creating a joint which better emulates the seam developed with traditional exterior claddings. Furthermore, a system and method for adjoining siding panels is desired that may be more cost effective because adjoined panels do not overlap, reducing the amount of paneling used during installation. Additionally, a siding panel system and method may be preferred that reduces risk exposure to wind damage since the abutting panels decrease the likelihood for wind to creep between the adjoining panels. Moreover, a system and method is needed to allow for adhesive or other adjoining devices to be applied to the entire surface of the foam backing of adjoining paneling units, which may reduce the likelihood of gaps developing at the seams due to the introduction of radiant energy.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods of adjoining siding. More particularly, exemplary embodiments include, but are not limited to, a system and method of adjoining vinyl siding panels, with or without foam backing, wherein the common (i.e., opposing) edges of two adjacent panels abut or substantially abut.
Exemplary embodiments may address some or all of the aforementioned concerns regarding the method of lap seaming adjacent panels when installing the parts on a structure (e.g., along a horizontal course). In exemplary embodiments, a first panel may be applied to a wall (e.g., such as according to the current state of the art). Prior to installing the second panel, an insert, which may be fabricated from the same material (e.g., in composite or hollow back form) with double side tape or another adhesive, is positioned next to the base (i.e., first) panel. In particular, after exposing, if necessary, the adhesive on a top side of the insert, the insert may be installed against the base panel such that the end of the base panel is over approximately half the width of the insert in one exemplary embodiment of the invention. The adjacent panel may be aligned with the base panel and butted such that the edge of the adjacent panel is against or substantially against the edge of the base panel creating one vertical seam. In one exemplary embodiment, the insert may be no longer exposed given that approximately one half of each side of this insert is covered by the ends of the two seamed siding panels. In an exemplary embodiment, the adjacent panel may be affixed to the wall per a standard installation method. An individual may use a roller or other compression device to facilitate the compression of the completed vertical seam in order to optimize the chemical or adhesive bond during exemplary embodiments of the installation method.